This invention relates in general to the construction of cannulae and, in particular, to a new and useful piercing cannula of infusion and transfusion instruments which includes a liquid channel and an aeration channel which terminates in an aperture leading into the open and an aperture at its lower end which is closed by a valve of elastic material leading through a lateral air passage.